Axel and Roxas' Meeting
by Ozlice101
Summary: A little rewrite of when Axel and Roxas first met, but when Roxas is eight and the Orgiization doesn't exist yet. A cute little story that's the prequel another story coming soon!


_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**_

 **Alright, I know I have a lot of stories going, but I won't be able to continue any of them if I don't write this cute little story. This is going to be the prequel to another story I MIGHT be writing afterwards.**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **Roxas is about eight.**

 **Axel is his in game age.**

 **Organization 13 does not exist yet.**

 **~Enjoy!**

Roxas ran through the streets of Twilight town, lungs burning and legs turning to noodles. He really wanted to stop, but doing so had some very undesirable consequences. A glance over the shoulder revealed three bullies who were chasing the blond; and they were gaining on him.

The first of the trio had short blonde hair like Roxas' and was as skinny as a toothpick, the second was a chunky boy with brown hair, and the third was a girl with shoulder length amber hair in pigtails. Each wore an evil grin, enjoying chasing down their terrified prey.

Roxas turned a corner, hoping to lose his attackers in the oncoming traffic. He weaved through the crowd of strangers, the bullies hot on his tail. Once it became obvious that the boy's method to get rid of the trio following him wasn't working, he ducked into an alleyway where he bumped into something. His tired legs were unable to endure the blow, causing the boy to go sprawling on the ground.

The bullies tracking him still the only thing on his mind, Roxas hid behind what he barely recognized as a tall man in a black robe. The man twisted at the hips to look at the child clinging to his leg. "What's up kid?" He wondered in confusion.

As if to answer his question, the bullies rounded the corner as well and slowed to a stop in front of the redhead. The blond, presumably the leader, gave the man a nasty look. Noticing the cowering figure behind him the kid snarled, "Get the hell out of our way asshole."

"Big words for someone so small." The man teased with a smirk, having no intention of obeying the child's orders.

"Don't you dare insult me!" The kid yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the stranger before him.

The redhead's smirk disappeared and he said, "Or what, you'll go crying to your mother? Go home kid." He lifted a hand and waved it in a 'shoo' motion.

"You're not the boss of me!" The leader yelled defiantly, his hands balled into fists.

The man held a hand up at his side and inside it appeared a red chakram. "Don't make me use force." He threatened, spinning the weapon like a baton.

"I'm not scared of you!"

"Have it your way." In the man's other hand materialized a second chakram identical to the first, and he shoved both horizontally away from his body, his head down. A circle of flame ignited around the trio, making an escape impossible. The troublemakers inside huddled together, cowering away from the growing heat. Roxas stared in amazement and fear as the flames slowly creeped inwards. The stranger wasn't just going to kill off three kids, was he?

Just before the fire touched any three of the bullies they were put out. Now free, the trio bolted towards the main plaza. The man that had saved Roxas threw the chakrams in the air, causing them to disappear at their highest point. He turned around to face Roxas, crouching down to his level.

"Were those three bullying you?" He asked.

Roxas nodded.

The man ruffled the child's hair and stood back up. "They won't be bothering you for a while." He reassured. "We should bring you back to your parents." He started to walk out of the alleyway, but was stopped by Roxas who clung to his leg again and shook his head.

The man looked down at the blond, surprised by the reaction. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have any parents." Roxas said innocently.

The redhead's eyes widened. "Oh, okay. Do you have any other family members?" Roxas nodded again. "Where do they live?"

"Traverse town." Axel sighed. That defeated the purpose of the question.

"So then where do you live? An orphanage?"

"Uh-huh." Roxas answered.

The man though for a moment. The only local orphanage he new of was Radiant Gardens. He asked Roxas if that as the correct place, getting a nod in return. "Then we should bring you back there." He said.

"No!" Roxas cried, clinging harder to the man's leg.

"What's wrong with the orphanage?" The man wondered.

"Hayne, Pence, and Olette." Roxas replied. After a moment the connection was made in the man's mind between the names and the bullies.

"Oh, so those kids are your foster siblings?" The boy nodded.

The man sighed. "As much as you don't want to, you still have to go back."

Roxas crossed his arms and pouted. The redhead crouched down and looked him in the eyes. "Come on, don't be like that. Does someone know they're bullying you?" Nod. "Are they doing something to stop it?" Nod.

He frowned in confusion. "Huh, then I guess I'll speak with whoever's in charge." He picked Roxas up and sat him on his hip. "Let's go."

.o.O.o.

At Radiant Gardens the man set Roxas down and walked him inside by the hand. At the front door was a woman wearing black pants and a shirt who came running towards them. She knelt down in front of Roxas and hugged him, then kissed his forehead. "We've been so worried about you! Where did you go!?" She demanded, her voice saturated with worry.

The redhead spoke up for Roxas. "Three kids chased him through town until he bumped into me."

The woman sighed and shook her head. "Those bullies are bothering you again huh?" She stood and patted Roxas on the back. "Go get something to eat, you missed lunch." Roxas obediently walked inside the building towards the kitchen.

The woman turned to the man. "Thank you for bringing him back here." She said sincerely.

"No problem." The man said, rubbing the back of his head. "But you should really solve the bullying problem."

The woman sighed. "We do try, but Roxas rarely tells us when they bother him. We only find out when there's clear evidence."

"Is it alright if I come and visit him sometime?" The redhead asked. He'd grown a liking for the kid despite the short amount of time he'd known him.

"Anytime." The woman held her hand out. "I'm Jane."

"Thanks. I'm Axel." Axel said as he shook her hand.

.o.O.o.

For the next few weeks, Axel visited Roxas about two or three times every week. After a month his friend Demyx starting tagging along. Demyx and Axel had met on the job, having been assigned the same task and the rest was history. Demyx was a blond like Roxas, with matching blue eyes. He was 19, a year younger than Axel.

Roxas became good friends with both adults, always looking forwards for their next visit. Slowly, they visited more and more until they were there six out of seven days every week. While he was there, Axel became Roxas' personal body guard and protected him from the trio that was always bothering him. After several months Roxas finally began to report whenever he was bullied, and eventually put a stop to the trio's antics.

One day after Axel and Demyx had left Radiant Gardens Demyx had an important conversation with his friend. "Hey Axel?"

"What's up?"

"You really like Roxas, don't you?"

Axel crossed his arms behind his head and smiled. "Yeah, he's a cool kid."

Demyx wondered, "So why don't you just adopt him?"

The pyro stopped in his tracks. "Woah, you remember how well I do with kids. Not a good idea, got it memorized?"

The blond protested, "But look at how you are with Roxas! The kid pretty much thinks of you as a parent!"

"But that doesn't mean i'm fit to be one." Axel fought back.

Demyx placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You should adopt him. Other than me, you have no one else. I'm pretty damn sure you're lonely most of the time."

"Am not." Axel denied, his head held high.

"Don't try that with me, we're practically brothers." Demyx stated, his gaze turning cold. "And I've seen the worst of it."

.o.O.o.

"Axel! Axel!" Roxas yelled happily as he ran into the arms of said man. Axel picked him up under the arms and swung him around.

"Hey Rox, how's my little buddy doing?" He smiled as he set the boy on his hip.

Not even bothering to answer the question, Roxas blurted, "Demyx says you're gonna adopt me!"

Axel's smile began to fade, but he caught himself before it became obvious. "I'm still thinking about it." He explained, hoping he wouldn't kill the boy's happy mood.

"Yay!" Roxas squealed excitedly, jumping down from his perch and dragging Axel into another room to play. The redhead smiled at the kid. Maybe adopting Roxas wouldn't be such a bad idea.

.o.O.o.

A few days later, Axel was helping Roxas get situated into his new home. Demyx was there too, but he was mostly fawning over all the things the two could do together as father and son. Axel, despite adopting Roxas, still had his doubts about his fitness for such a role. All he knew, was that this was going to be one crazy adventure.

 **All done, yay! Now I can start on the other story! They don't have to be read together or in a certain sequence because both stand on their own. Hope to see you guys for next time!**


End file.
